


【虫绿】psyche1

by spadelafite00



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadelafite00/pseuds/spadelafite00
Summary: x液治疗梗题目来源罗马神话普赛克
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 15





	【虫绿】psyche1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车

这种感觉很奇怪，如同被海拍上岸，潮水向自己涌来，又退去。仿佛自己真的置身于海滩，身上起伏的人是那潮水，也可以是海岛度假时见过的太阳，让自己的温度上升不少。  
当然，正义的使者人们用太阳来形容极为正常，但是哈利奥斯本不认为自己是喜欢拥抱太阳的人，面对刺眼阳光他总是选择带上墨镜，从小作为一名奥斯本，生活中镁光灯下也正常，刺眼的阳光就和狗仔的闪光灯一样烦人。  
此时此刻，他虽然说是自愿，却有被强行按在床上，享受“阳光”与“海洋”的感觉，他明确地知道自己没有准备好，身体由于对这件事情的厌恶，肌肉紧绷，结果自然是谁也不好受。  
他只能面朝自己的枕头，紧紧抓住身下的被单，他的交易中并不允许自己去直视那个正在起伏可笑的正义使者。  
否则，他会死。  
“不准留下吻痕。”  
他如此命令道，身上的男人也就仅仅是用嘴唇摩擦自己的背脊。  
哈利奥斯本绝不会被任何人所拥有，所利用。  
哈利告诉自己，自己绝对不会过于沉沦和时下热门超级英雄的性爱。  
虽说是性爱，但也只是交易，一个哈利奥斯本为了活下去的方法。  
“如果你说血液不行，那别的方式呢？”  
本来仅仅只是想方设法地给自己找几个活下去的机会，说不定能说动蜘蛛侠，从别的角度帮助自己。而面前的超级英雄却变得有些慌张，说话开始结结巴巴，随后不知怎么的变成了这样，听着荒唐也有一丝道理，就当是自己的魅力太厉害了吧。  
蜘蛛侠给自己提供治疗，然而蜘蛛侠只提出一个条件，不能看到蜘蛛侠的脸。  
很简单不是吗，他不是超级英雄的狂热粉丝。他不好奇面具下长得什么样的脸，他只要能活下去，况且也不是没有和男人做过，只不过这会儿不是top而已。  
在进行治疗前，哈利会选择好好清理自己。蜘蛛侠会夸赞哈利的香波真的很好闻，不过哈利也没有什么太多的情绪波动。  
在第一次治疗，双方都是紧张的，因为不管怎么看都太奇怪了。  
随着总裁先生身上的浴袍脱落在地上，蜘蛛侠的呼吸开始变得激烈，双手无意识地抚摸着瓷白的纤腰。  
哈利推开了他，自己只是在进行治疗而已，而不是和超级英雄演什么老套的成人影片套路。  
为了表明自己的立场，他在浴室先一部做了扩张，都是为了让这个不像一场该死的诡异的性爱。  
“我觉得还是...让我扩张一下...嗯，我不希望奥斯本先生受伤什么的...”  
超级英雄的紧张可以从他的语气中了解到，然后还有一丝情欲。  
蜘蛛侠看了一下自己已经升起的柱身，即使还是有紧身衣的遮掩，还是能发觉他的庞大，远远超过正常尺寸。顺着蜘蛛侠的目光，哈利也发现了这点。哈利便默许了蜘蛛侠为自己做的前戏，他也不是很想在陌生人面前再自己扩张一次。  
但一开始这个混蛋竟然直接带着手套进来了，吓得哈利直接尖叫起来，带着抗拒，想把蜘蛛侠推开。无可奈何的是，蜘蛛侠力气很大，没有移动多少。不过他也发觉哈利的不适自觉地将手套取下。  
“抱歉。”哈利觉得这声音越来越沙哑，还有性感，还有点亲切，似乎自己从某种角度赚了不少，免费的治疗还有一个免费声音性感的炮友。  
不得不承认蜘蛛侠手指的灵活性，让哈利难以保持镇定。哈利当初为了寻找蜘蛛侠看过很多报道，这双手摆出特定的姿势然后将白色粘稠蛛丝射向对手。会不会一下子射出蛛丝来？这样奇怪的想法突然让本来处于羞耻状态的奥斯本发笑了。  
这瞬间的举动让正在努力扩张的蜘蛛侠一头雾水，不过哈利的身体也放松了不少，他可不敢弄疼这样一个美丽的大少爷。  
肉壁渐渐地泛红，肠肉轻轻地吮吸修长带有老茧的手指，太超出他的意外了，不免加快了节奏。  
太棒了。  
对方动作还是算比较生疏，从之前种种反应看出蜘蛛侠大概率是个处男，但是很小心，就像对待恋人一样，温柔到极致，就像小女生言情小说里的那些男主角，一般在现实中不可能出现的那种，大部分会只在意自己的感受而忽略对方。  
哈利吐出了一个个代表自己内心感受的音节，即使克制了，却像可怕的催情剂，蚕食着双方的理性，引导他们进入情欲的伊甸园。  
当手指数量到三根，为入口四处按摩的速度渐渐减慢，肠壁肌肉却热地得招待，同时似乎也期待着那个巨大的棒状物体。  
哈利没有想到第一次在下面，自己居然是满怀期待地迎接对方。他以前英国留学的时候，因为那张妖精气质的容貌，多次被人开玩笑过在下面要是放荡起来会如何令人沉醉。因为想想觉得恶心，就把对方打得鼻青脸肿，到了现在自己就算为了活命做出同样的事情，还是和一个蒙面的男人，却连一点恶心的感觉都没有，甚至觉得这样或许还不错。  
这是治疗，而且他身材也似乎不错，哈利马上给自己找起了理由。  
为了给自己一些面子，他们选择了后入的方式，并没有事先交流，只是哈利只给蜘蛛侠留了一个后背，蜘蛛侠就开始了自己的任务。对哈利来说，自己最后的底线就是不给对方看到做爱时自己的脸，要是自己高潮时的脸被对方看见了，要是自己沉浸在莫名原因下的性爱，这也有些变态了吧。  
臀部感觉到了那根炙热的物体，长度和大小都超出了预期，这仅仅这是通过触感的猜测而已，就觉得插入是个极其困难的工程。由于先前在浴室里自己用润滑剂准备过，加上之前莫名其妙充满爱意的扩张，后穴的肌肉像自己将对方一步步带入深处一样。  
好景不长，蜘蛛侠的耐心和理智到了极限，没有人能想到他会对奥斯本总裁的身体感兴趣，他迫切地冲刺起来，做起了活塞运动，上一秒还在享受的哈利紧咬枕头，来不及吞咽的津液湿了身下的床单，同时留下的还有因为疼痛而出来生理泪水。  
蜘蛛侠果然也只是一个普通人。也感谢蜘蛛侠的冲动，让哈利自己抹去了先前的幻想。所有人一样，在意的不是他本人，要么是财产，要么大概是这个被绿斑侵蚀的身体，喜欢这样的人大概率是个变态吧。  
他们做爱的时候很安静，就像两个陌生人，各自停留在各自的内心世界，通过胡思乱想来忽视“啪啪啪”的响声，和喘息的声音。  
哈利懊恼极了，他居然期待了，不过以后不会了，世界上果然不会有个陌生人突然出现，然后温柔对待自己。  
突然夹紧的感觉让蜘蛛侠找回了理智，他尝试一边抚摸哈利带有绿斑却性感的腰线，一边压低声音道歉着，但是动作上并没有停下来，他不得不承认自己一时间还不能马上结束。  
第一次治疗结束了，哈利奥斯本的遗传病并没有影响到他修长的大腿，混着血液的白色液体缓缓从内部流出一部分。  
刚刚发泄完的阴茎又有了要抬头的迹象，不过因为第一次没有任何经验，最后胡乱的节奏让奥斯本先生只能躺在床上喘气。他们之间的交易关系按理来说也不能因自己一时兴起，而马上开始第二轮，况且技术也不好，再留下来可不是像现在这样被瞪眼刀这么简单了。  
“你一定是处男。”  
纵使被嘲笑着，好邻居还是保持着完成任务的满足感和好心情，虽然这让哈利有些不爽。“奥斯本先生，应该这样维持半个小时再清洗好一点，明天我会来问你要治疗结束后的血液样本的。”  
哈利简单地答应了，也不去理会蜘蛛侠的告别，他今天太累了，只能在床上埋怨自己，控诉自己晚上一段时间的失败和丢人。  
治疗结束后，他们不会有任何关系，哈利奥斯本始终还是高傲的哈利奥斯本。


End file.
